Bad Blood
by xPhoenixWingsx
Summary: Garland left a dormant gene in his most powerful Angel Of Death, a gene that emerges on his 18th birthday. Zidane is suddenly stronger and faster, but he soon finds out that it comes with a price. The thirst for human blood.
1. Bad Blood

A/N: Here's that vampire fic I promised. Hope you guys like this, as it is my first attempt. Just a warning, there's gonna be a lot of blood and gore in this. Zidane turns into a vamp. The guy was fast and strong enough to begin with. Now imagine him as a vampire.

**Zidane:** **What do you mean 'vampire'?**

**Sora: Garland left a vampyr gene in you, okay?**

**Zidane: I suppose, as long as I don't go evil and bite Dagger or something stupid like that haha :-)**

**Sora: Hehehe...er...yeah, that's right.**

**Zidane: Sora, what's that face?**

**Sora: Nothing, on with the gorey story!**

**Zidane: Hey wait a sec, Sora!**

Bad Blood

Chapter 1

Garlands POV

This new creation will be perfect. Kuja was an unsuccessful project, but not this one. This new Angel of Death will be stronger, faster...perfect. I discovered an error in Kujas genes that can be strengthened in No.2. All it needs is one slight adjustment. I will call this gene 'Vampyr'.

Kujas POV

There my 'brother' lies, morphing, becoming stronger before my very eyes. He is meant to succeed me. He is already stronger than me, I can feel it.

That old fool is up to something, and I don't like it. I must help my 'brother'. If I release him, he will not become that monster. If I leave him on Gaia, he will be able to live a normal life free from his fate, free from Garland. If he stays, he will be a monster. He will never know life, only death.

I must get him out of here. He must live.

Normal POV

The young Angel of Death lay silent and still in his glass prison. A dark substance snaked its way through tubes into his life force. Bad blood. 'Vampyr' blood that would corrupt his being. He was nameless. He needed a name.

"The Gaians will fear him...hm, Fear," Garland thought. "He shall be called Fear, on Terra and on Gaia."

Kuja eyed his master with hatred, determination flooding him.

"Why don't you rest, Master?"

Garland nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I should"

The Black Knight left his Angels alone in the lab. The green light that had flooded it diminished and then finally faded to black. The liquid in Fear's 'test tube' bubbled vigorously as the bad blood continued to flood the genome. The process was almost complete. Kuja knew that if he didn't release him now, he would be damned for eternity.

He looked down at his little, blonde haired, monkey tailed brother.

"Let's go, baby brother."

Swiftly, he tore the tubes away from the child. The sticky substance spread across the tiles leaving a dark, evil stain. He raised his fist and brought it down with so much strength, the tube smashed. He wrapped his arms around the tiny, snoozing figure and lifted him from the floor. Without a second thought, he ran.

He ran as fast as he could down to the genome airship, the Invincible and set sail down do Gaia.

Lindblum. That's where he finally ended up. He stood outside a huge building, the rain pouring continuosly. The small bundle in his arms stirred as a raindrop fell on his nose.

"For a long time you won't know where you came from, or who you are. For this brother...I am sorry. Understand, that you are better off not knowing. I know you will live a good life. You'll grow up, go to school, break your leg bouncing on a bed, then you'll meet a girl, fall in love, be left heartbroken, get married, have kids, grow old...die. You will have something that I will never have. A life. Live brother. Live...for me".

Baku opened the door and looked out into the rain. At his feet was a bundle. In the distance, he saw a figure departing.

Kuja walked away from that building, and left the crying bundle to have a home.

He returned to Terra, Garland stood before him, his eyes red with fury.

"Jealous, are we, you little brat?!" He snarled maliciously at him. "What have you done?!"

"I was jealous" He lied "How dare you create me, give me this strength, then toss me aside when you find something better!"

"Well..." Garland calmed himself. "You have just created a slight inconvenience, nothing more"

"What do you mean?"

Garland ignored the question and turned his back on Kuja, laughing at his own 'genius'.

"What do you mean, you heartless son of a bitch!" Kuja demanded angrily.

"You may have spilt the bad blood, but when that boy turns 18, the change cannot be stopped."

"H.how...?" He stuttered. "How is that possible?"

Garland grinned at his creation.

"Let's just say, I created a fail-safe...just in case you did something stupid"

He then left him dumbfounded. Kuja turned around and looked down on Gaia.

"Live your life, that's what I said," He sighed with remorse. "18 years isn't long enough. Brother...forgive me"

A/N: Wow, poor Kuja. Okay, chapter 2 should be up soon, but if not it means that I'm busy with coursework, busy with Breaking The Rules, or I just can't be bothered. Please RR. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Flames, only if you're desperate. Thank you!

**Zidane: Yes, please review. Although you still haven't answered my question Sora.**

**Sora: And I don't plan on doing so...but then again, what's a vampire story without a little 'biting your lover' stuff, eh? You've seen Buffy The Vampire Slayer.**

**Zidane: Er...no I haven't.**

**Sora: Oh that's right, it's one of your big secrets. Dagger told me.**

**Zidane: Dagger!**

**(From the next room)**

**Dagger: Sorry!**

**Zidane: That's it! I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. You are banned!**

**(From next room)**

**Dagger: Sweetie, that's not gonna last!**

**Zidane: Wanna bet? **

**(Bickering continues for the next 10 minutes, with Dagger finally winning. Duh!)**

**Zidane: Damn!**


	2. Changes

A/N: Oops, I forgot to leave a disclaimer last time. Oh well I leave two on this chapter:

Disclaimer1: Don't own FF9.

Disclaimer2: See above.

A/N: Oooookay, so, I have already updated BTR yesterday, so I better get started on chapter 2 of Bad Blood. BTW, I've used the term 'After The Battle' as another way of saying 'years later'. So it means that chapter one was a pre FF9 chappie, and chapter two and onwards are post FF9, just in case it confuses anyone, which I doubt.

**Zidane: People aren't stupid, Sora. At least, not as much as you.**

**Sora: Do you want this story to continue or do I have to write one where you live in an alternate universe?**

**Zidane: (gasp) You don't mean...?**

**Sora: Oh yeah! You're a weak, little virgin, Dagger hates you, you're gay, and your favourite pastime is standing at a corner with Blank trying to sell yourself to rich passers-by. **

**Blank: Don't drag ME into this!**

**(throws a brick at Blank)**

**Sora: As I was saying...**

**Zidane: You wouldn't.**

**Dagger: Actually, she's already started writing it. Virgin! Ha! That's classic!**

**Zidane: A) This is none of your business and B) What are you doing here?**

**Dagger: Sora's torturing you. It sounded fun.**

**Zidane: But you torture me everyday!**

**Dagger: I know. Heeheehee!**

**Sora:Ooooooooookay. Slight marital problem here folks...er...sorry. Anyway, I'll just leave them to it.**

**Zidane: No, I want EVERYONE to know the pain you put me through!**

**Sora: Awwwwwww! That's so sad...ok, I'm over it. Anyway, onto chapter 2.**

**(Muffled crying can be heard in the background)**

**Zidane: I feel so rejected :'(**

Bad Blood

Chapter 2

The sun rose slowly over the quiet city of Alexandria, waking the citizens from their peaceful slumber. The shadow that had shrouded the city was lifted revealing Alexandria Castle in all it's splendour. Sunlight hit the crystal, illuminating it for all of Gaia to see. White doves flew gracefully through the clouds, circling the castle, whilst some settled comfortably on the balcony, outside the 'just-turned-18' Queen's chambers.

She lay under silky sheets on her mahogany, four-poster bed, which stood adamant against the red wood panelling, draped in translucent voile.

Her brown eyes flickered open gently, then clamped shut at the sudden attack of light. Brushing her auburn hair out of her face, she turned over to look at the figure, sleeping beside her.

Daggers POV

"Zidane?" I whispered, brushing his blonde hair out of his beautiful, cerulean eyes. He only shifted slightly, a frown forming on his face.

I giggled, knowing he was awake but nevertheless tired.

"Wake up" I demanded affectionately, pressing my lips to his gently and moving slowly across his cheek, to his ear. He grunted and I was growing impatient.

"Wake up"

"Uh-uh"

"Mm-hmm, wake up"

He finally gave in to my kisses and rolled over so that I was lying on top of him. I giggled at his expression, as he pushed his hair out of his face and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He groaned and yawned but welcomed the kisses that I was planting on his neck. "I don't wanna get up"

"Gods, you sound like a child" He suddenly grabbed me and pushed me under him forcefully. "Unhand me"

He smiled seductively, and planted some kisses of his own along my collarbone. I couldn't help but shiver, and it was futile to resist, I knew.

"And you sound like a royal, didn't I teach you anything?"

"Get off me you scumbag!" I laughed at the old phrase, the first I had learnt to verbally combat attackers.

"That's better"

Zidanes POV

I re-e-a-a-lly didn't want to move, but then Steiner knocked on the door and, to be honest, scared the crap out of me. When your girlfriend has a bodyguard like Steiner, tell me _you_ wouldn't be scampering to the bathroom so he won't catch you in bed with her and try to kill you!

From the bathroom, I heard Dagger put on her dressing gown, and open the door. At first, I was dying to eavesdrop, but then I heard the words: 'meeting', 'senator', and 'immediately', and stopped. Nothing was more boring.

I waited in there for about ten minutes, thinking about how much my life had changed in one day. I'm in love!

When I saw Dagger open the door, I calmed down and went right back to the kissing.

"Hey, I gotta go. I have to go to a meeting," She giggled when I wouldn't let her go.

"Z-Zidane" she moaned as I moved down to her neck. Then, something happened.

I knew that she was telling me to stop, but I couldn't hear her. All I could focus on was her...throat. An unusual sensation flooded through me. All sounds were blocked out except one. A steady drum beat, that gradually sped up as my kisses got deeper. A...heart beat?

Why could I only hear a heartbeat?

But soon it didn't matter. The sound was so alluring and the smell...gods!

I opened my eyes and saw red. Then I lost control. Opening my mouth wide, teeth bearing, I leant forward to bite...

Knock knock knock!

"Your Majesty, are you ready?"

"What?" My vision returned to normal, and I backed away from the beautiful creature before me.

She placed a soft hand against my cheek. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, not wanting to worry her. "I'm fine. You just get going to that meeting. I'll see you later."

"Ok. I love you" She leant forward and blessed me with another kiss.

"I love you more."

Then she had gone, leaving me to dwell on what had just happened. Had she even noticed?

I suddenly felt very sick and flew to the bathroom to purge.

"_That_ was nice, cough!" More came. "Geez"

_What's wrong with me?_

I looked into the mirror but what I saw wasn't me. I saw a face distorted with madness, bloodlust...hate. The reflections eyes were completely bloodshot. But the most terrifying change was my teeth. For there, in the mirror...were fangs, dripping with blood.

The reflection roared and became a shadow, engulfing the entire mirror. A raspy voice deafened me, and as unconciousness took me I heard one thing.

_"Feed"_

A/N: Ok, chapter finished. It's not my best but I need a break. To compensate, I promise that the next will be much better and longer :-).

**Sora: Ziddy?**

**Zidane: What!?**

**Sora: I'm sorry.**

**Zidane: Yeah right1 No one cares about me!**

**Dagger: Zidane, calm down!**

**Zidane::sniffle::sniffle::**

**Dagger: I'll let you talk to the readers.**

**Zidane::sniffle::sniffle::**

**Dagger: I'll get the reviewers to hug you.**

**Zidane: ...::sniffle::sniffle::...**

**Dagger: (sigh)...I'll let you try that thing we saw on tv last night.**

**Zidane::sniffle::sniffle::...ok...**

**(they run off backstage)**

**Sora: Eww! I don't even want to know what they saw last night. That's disgusting!**

** Zidane: (from the other room) Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Thirst

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this plot, but goddammit I wish I did

**Sora: Happy 2009 people, it's now officially the year of the Demyx (If you don't get that then meh, just ask) **

**Sora: Anyways, BTR2 is STILL on hiatus, I can't do anything with it, ****however I may be able to do something with this. So as of now, BTR2 is on hold while I work on Bad Blood.**

**(Please don't kill me)**

**Zidane:...So I'm what? Back to being a vampire?**

**Sora: That's right.**

**Dagger: Where are our kids??**

**Sora: In a safe place in the back of my imagination :)**

Bad Blood

Chapter 3 **(It is chapter 3, right?)**

Zidane's POV

_It's so intoxicating isn't it?_

...Kuja?

_The smell, the sound of it pumping fresh, it's too loud to ignore, too alluring to shy from. It is your calling..._

...Kuja...what are you-?

_Especially when it comes to those such as her...__You can't help it...You just want to tear her throat out as she cries out your name..._

_..._Stop it.

_You can hear her can't you?_

_..._Stop!

_This is how it starts. First, their blood will hound you, mortal food will be as poison that only your bloodlust can cure...soon- _

Just stop...please.

_You'll bleed her dry, but not before..._

Before what?

_So that was his intention._

Make sense!

_That's what it will be like for you brother, now that your inner self has finally awakened._

What _what_ is like? What are you talking about?

_You'll find out soon enough...vampyr..._

Vampyr!?

..._I'm sorry brother...I'm sorry I couldn't save you..._

Wait!

_Wake up!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

His eyes flickered open and shut at the light swinging precariously overhead. Blinking in and out of darkness, he forced himself to his upright position. In his mind Kuja's face lingered, seemingly imprinted on his brain.

_He looks so sad...why?_

"Zidane?"

His head turned to the door at the sound of his name, but it sounded so unfamiliar to him, as if it weren't his name at all. Within a few moments a crimson-haired man, slightly older than himself, pushed open the door.

...He couldn't remember his name.

"Hey man, are you ok?"

_Why can't I remember his name?_

"Hey!" The young man placed his hands on Zidane's shoulder and peered into his blue eyes, as Zidane scoured his memory.

_B-B-Blank? Why couldn't I remember?_

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He pushed Blanks hand off his shoulder and staggered to his feet.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were meant to meet me an hour ago. What's wrong, did the Queen wear you out last night or something, hahaha!"

"Cut it out Blank," Zidane said, absent-mindedly turning to the mirror. The shadow had vanished, he reassured himself, but something told him it would be back.

_It told me to...feed? What did it mean by that?_

"Joking aside, are you positive you're ok?"

"Yeah, let's just...get going."

The two strolled out of the castle, and into the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you saw a creepy shadow in the mirror, it told you to feed, and you fainted?" Blank asked, sipping his beer between breaths.

"Pretty much." Well he had to tell someone, and it wasn't going to be Dagger. She had enough on her plate without Zidane's questionable state of mind.

"And...only hearing Dagger's heartbeat...what did she say about that?"

"...Nothing. I didn't tell her." The genome closed his eyes, and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was pining for a drink, but when asked he turned down a beer. He was also racking his brain, trying to remember what Kuja had said to him in his dream. "But it was just like...the only thing I could focus on...was her pulse...the blood..."

_"First, their blood will hound you"._

"Man, I feel sick." Zidane clenched his aching stomach.

"Well, at least try to eat a little, ok?" At that the end of his sentence, the barmaid placed a small plate of food under Zidane's nose. Chicken, greens and a glass of water.

Fighting every warning signal in his body, Zidane picked up a piece of chicken, and forced it down his throat.

He felt better...but it didn't last.

Each piece of food he swallowed, he felt like it wasn't natural.

"There. Feel any better?" Blank's reassuring voice echoed in his ears. He could bearly make it out as he suddenly choked violently.

His insides felt like they were on fire, his skin felt like it was tearing from his skeleton.

_"Mortal food will be as poison..."_

"Zidane?"

Blank watched in horror as Zidane coughed violently, again and again, as the food that his friend had just eaten came back up on his plate.

Zidane gripped the glass of water beside his plate and squeezed, willing himself to drink it.

"Zidane!?" Blank placed his hand over the water glass.

The glass broke apart under the blonde thiefs tight grip, the shards cutting into his and Blanks fingers.

Blank winced and pulled back his injured hand, blood oozing around his fingers.

Zidane's head snapped up at Blank, more precisely, his injured hand, even more precisely...his blood.

_"...that only your bloodlust can cure."_

Within seconds, he reached up to his friend and pressed his lips against the flow. As each drop ran down his throat, his pain ebbed away. He indulged in the honey-like substance, his mouth opening wider and taking in more, his eyes closed in bliss and he floated on air.

The pain was gone, as was all rational thought.

_Brother, stop!_

Kuja?

_You must stop!_

He opened his eyes, suddenly aware that everyone was staring at him, horrified. With his lips still at Blank's wounds, he looked up at that very person.

Blank's face was contorted with horror and confusion. Zidane felt a stab of guilt. He didn't know what he was doing, but he felt like he was hurting Blank, and that was enough for him to pull back and run out of the bar.

He ran into a nearby alley, in the shadows where no one could find him. Tears welled in his eyes, and he gasped for breath. He ran his fingers across his lips finding traces of blood, and then instinctively licked it off his fingertips.

For uncounted moments, he stood there, his thoughts in tatters.

_"Vampyr"_

At the sound of this monstrous whisper in his head, he broke down into a fit of tears, sliding to the alley floor.

His heart stopped in his chest when he realized that, in those last few tears, he had been laughing.

**Sora: Finally, you would not believe how long it took me to write this one bloody chapter. Well, anyway, I hope you like it, as it's no longer on Hiatus (Yay!)**

**Zidane: R & R!**


	4. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer: Do I own this? Hmm...let me think....Are you playing a remake of this particular game? No? Well, I guess that answers your question, doesn't it?

A/N: BTR2 is **still** on hiatus, but I'm trying to write it, since no one is paying any attention to Bad Blood XP ...Seriously, I got two reviews on what I'd call the best chapter so far. WHERE'S SUP3RL0Z3R!!!!!!

Anyway, up and away with chapter 4, and just to bring you up to speed:

**Sora: The story so far - When Ziddy-chan was a child on Terra, he was injected with vampyr blood. Kuja saved him (he's a good guy really, as you shall see in this chappy) but it didn't matter as Garland left a fail-safe, so Ziddy would still become a vampyr. Now that Ziddy is 18, he is beginning to change. He's already drank blood O_o He drank a little of Blanks blood, and disappeared.**

**Zidane: Exciting ^_^**

Chapter 4

Normal POV

"Blank...y-you're hand, are you ok?" Vivi stepped toward the crimson thief when he stepped through the castle gates.

"I'm fine Vivi. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is Dagger here to?" He pressed.

"Yes, w-what's this about?"

He didn't reply, he just grabbed the mages arm and dragged him to the audience chamber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger sat on her throne, confused.

Why had Blank called them all to the audience chamber?

It must be something important. Was there something of a threat to Gaia that the heroes of the age would be called upon to fight?

"Is there some big evil threatening the planet again?" Eiko spat, obviously annoyed at the prospect. "Kuja's not back to pick on us again, is he?"

"No." Blank answered vaguely and simply.

"Then why did you feel the need to summon us all here Bla-wait...where's Zidane?" Freya started, and they all at once realized that their friend was not there.

Dagger stared deep into the core of Blanks eyes.

"Is this about Zidane?"

He lowered his gaze to the floor. Something was wrong with Zidane.

"This _is_ about Zidane. Something's wrong with him, but I don't know what. All I know is...it's inhuman."

Silence.

Dagger was horrified. Zidane had returned to them only yesterday. She couldn't bear to lose him so quickly.

"What happened?"

"Well..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidane's POV

"What's happening to me?"

Silence.

"Answer me Kuja! I know you can hear me!"

_We can't discuss it here. You must return to Mikoto. I will speak with you there._

"Go back to the Black Mage Village? ...But...what about Dagger?"

_It is not safe for you to be around your friends...her especially. I suspect something more than just a transformation...and until I am certain, you must leave her, brother._

"Don't call me that, please...I can't do that to her...not again"

_You must. Now...wake up! And find me here!_

"Wait!"

_Wake up!_

My eyes opened involuntarily. I felt broken and alone.

I could still taste the blood on my lips, even though I had barely taken any. I felt sick.

And I had to get up, and leave without saying a word.

...No. I'm not going to do that. There's no way I'm leaving without a word. I can't do that to her.

But I have to see him. I have to know what's happening to me, because I want it to stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger POV

I couldn't even begin to understand what Blank told us. How could I?

"...and he let go of my hand, and ran outta there." He finished, breathing a sigh of relief. Relief that he had managed to tell us.

We were speechless. I just replayed the part that struck me:

_"he grabbed my hand and started lapping up the blood, drinking it..."_

What in the name of Odin...?

"He...d-d-drank...blood?" Eiko couldn't process it. None of us could. How could we make sense of this?

But what concerned me most...was that Zidane was nowhere to be found. Blank looked around for him before he came here. He'd essentially been missing for hours.

"What about that whole 'raspy voice' thing? What did he say about that again?" Freya asked.

"He said that a voice told him to 'feed'."

Everyone looked at each other, coming to the same suspicion.

"Do you think this is what it meant...to feed on blood?"

"I don't believe it!" Eiko snapped.

"At this point, I'm willing to believe anything." Amarant grunted.

"Dagger?" Vivi looked at me. "Are you ok?"

Tears stung my eyes as I tried to suppress them. But I choked on a sob.

"I don't care that he drank blood. I just want him here!"

Beatrix, Eiko, Freya, and Vivi appeared by my side, and I felt arms around my shoulders.

"I_ am_ here"

My eyes shot to the door...and there he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Zidane stood at the door in the audience chamber, eyes red from tears. Everyone looked at him but in uncertainty, he realized, hurt.

Word had obviously reached them. Well, he thought, at least he didn't have to run out of there without a reason. They'd know why he was leaving...but he knew they'd probably try to stop him.

"Zidane!?" Dagger pushed out of Beatrix' embrace and ran into his arms. She clung to him tight, and he knew this would be harder than he had first thought.

"Hey," He muttered, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's ok, you're back now, that's all that matters,"

"...Damn." He muttered.

Dagger pulled away, her eyes glistening with tears, and looked up at him. "W-what?"

"I just..."

Somehow, she knew what he was going to say, even before he said it. She knew he was going to leave, but he brushed it off and looked at Blank.

"Blank, I...I don't know what to say, 'cept...I'm really sorry."

Blank smiled. "Don't be a dumbass. I'm not mad, I'm worried. So don't get all cheesy on me faggot."

They chuckled lightly, but he hadn't distracted Dagger.

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "What were you going to say?"

Her eyes pleaded, and Zidane felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He was about to hurt her, to help her. That's what Kuja said to do.

"I...I have to go."

"...No." She said firmly. "You can't leave me again."

"Dagger, I love you, and that's why I have to go. I need to find out what's wrong with me. I dunno what's happening, but I know it's going to get worse. I'm NOT going to let me hurt you."

"Where will you go?"

Of course. He was going to speak with Mikoto and...He couldn't even tell her that. After all, he'd told her Kuja was dead.

"To see Mikoto. She might be able to shed some light on this whole thing." He half-lied. "She'll know what's wrong. It's a genome thing."

Zidane pulled Dagger close and kissed her gently, afraid that anything more would replay the events of that morning. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and he began to walk.

He walked slowly, secretly hoping that someone, anyone of them would say something...but no one did.

Why?

Because they were afraid of him. He felt his throat drying, and his eyes stinging, but before he made it out of the room he heard Dagger speak.

"Beatrix?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Get me some spare clothes and a backpack."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison. Zidane turned around to look at her. "No, you're not coming with me. You're staying here."

"And since when do I do what you say?"

She had a point. "You can't"

"And why not? Because there is no way that you are leaving me again, and I'm not letting you face this alone." She snapped, adamant.

'You can't come because then you'll know about Kuja.' He thought.

"Back me up on this man" Zidane spoke aloud and looked at the ceiling. Dagger stared at him. Who was he talking to?

"...Answer me idiot!" Zidane shouted, unaware that his friends were watching him.

_Well...You can't force her not to. But I don't think it's a good idea since one, I told you to keep away from her and two, she thinks I'm dead._

Zidane sighed. Kuja was no help. Sometimes he wondered why he even let Kuja talk to him. He did nothing but make Zidane look like a crazy person, all that talking to himself.

The genome looked up and realized that he'd been speaking aloud.

"You're not coming."

"Stop me."

"Please Dagger. Don't." He said pleading.

Zidane walked out of the castle alone. He boarded the airship alone.

But as Dagger had said, he couldn't stop her.

When Zidane had laid his head on the pillow, someone snuck into his cabin, and crawled into bed with him.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around his princess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter over. I'm sooooo glad that this isn't on hiatus anymore. I got so bored XD

Anyways, reviews are like cookies. A nice gesture, and helpful to a person who's going through some stuff ^_^


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: Do I own this? Hmm...let me think....Are you playing a remake of this particular game? No? Well, I guess that answers your question, doesn't it?

A/N: Back again people. But I don't know why I bother. NO REVIEWS DAMN YOU!! Honestly, where the hell is sup3rl0z3r!?!?!?!?!ONE!?!ONE!!! Where's anybody? I need reviews. Maybe I should write just one chapter for BTR 2. Maybe then you'll start reviewing again XD Come back, please, I miss you!!

**Zidane: Jeez Sora, just chill out and introduce the chapter.**

**Sora: But I'm so angry!**

**Zidane: Oh boy. Er...ok....I'm gonna...just...you guys just read the chapter and I'll take care of the writer.**

**Sora: I. Want. Reviews!!! I. Can't. Exist. Without. Reviews!!! :cries in the corner of woe:**

**Dagger: There goes a broken alter ego.**

**(P.S. This chapter is slightly reminiscent of the Breaking Dawn book. Not that I've read it. I just happen to know that this chapter resembles it.)**

Chapter 5

Dagger's POV

I awoke in the cabin bathed in bliss. What a wonderful night. It had been so perfect.

I smiled to myself, and stretched out my arm for the boy sleeping beside me.

...But he wasn't there.

I sat up to find him sat in a chair in the corner of the cabin.

He was looking at me. No. Glaring is probably the more appropriate description. Like I had done something wrong.

And as I recalled the night before, Zidane broke the silence.

Normal POV

His blue eyes were furious, and the young queen felt his anger bearing down on her shoulders, but his eyes were following her bare figure, her curves, hidden beneath the silk sheets.

"Z-Zidane?" She began, before he stopped her and directed her gaze around the cabin.

She hadn't noticed when she had first opened her eyes, but the room was a complete mess. Like it had been partially destroyed.

The cabinets, wardrobe, and bookcase had been smashed. The picture frames that had been on the walls the night before were now on the floor, cradled in broken glass. Feather pillows from the bed had been ripped apart.

"W-what happened?" Dagger managed to choke out.

His answer was short and simply: "I did."

She looked at him, her brown eyes completely perturbed. "What do you me-?"

"Why did you come here after I asked you not to?" He growled through gritted teeth. "I told you not to come, and this is why."

He motioned to the state of the cabin.

"Well, I-"

"I could have killed you last night!" Zidane buried his head in his shaking hands.

"What are you talking about Zidane? What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I can remember was how perfect last night was."

"But it wasn't perfect. I almost killed you."

He sighed.

Barely able to speak he explained that he had nearly bit her numerous times during their love-making, but had forced himself to tear the sheets and pillows apart instead. He had roughly pushed her against the walls, and furniture. She was bruised all over her back and arms. But he couldn't control himself. It was like he wanted to hurt her and love her at the same time, and when it was finally over, he felt sick with himself, angry for what he had done to her.

"You weren't hurting me Zidane. I didn't feel any pain. Please, don't be angry." She reassured him with a soft palm top his cheek, slightly wet with tears. "I love you, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

Dagger smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled, feeling better.

For uncounted moments, they sat in a soft embrace. But after a while, Zidane remembered the other reason that he didn't want Dagger to go with him.

"Dagger?"

"Hmm?" She nuzzled his neck.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

She pulled away. "Are we back to this? I didn't want you to go through this alone."

"But...I told you that I really didn't want you to come with me. And it's not just because of what happened last night. There's something else."

Dagger pulled the sheets tight around her as she completely removed herself from his embrace. To Zidane's discomfort, she was giggling.

"Gods, sometimes I don't get you. All you ever do is complain, but when we're making love, you say nothing."

She had a point. "Wha-? Y-you say it like I can't live without sex."

"I don't mean it like that. I just meant that you weren't complaining about me being here when I crawled into bed with you." She laughed again.

"Well...I...er...hey, shut up!"

Dagger doubled over, in stitches at embarrassing the poor boy, who folded his arms and pouted.

"I'm just wondering though: how are we going to explain this?" She motioned to the destroyed cabin.

"We're not." Zidane smirked. "We're just gonna apologize and pay for it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just rolling into the early hours of the evening when the pair arrived at Conde Petie. After collecting provisions, they set off for the Black MageVillage, accompanied by a genome who had been waiting for them. A young girl named Saki.

As they walked through the old forest, Zidane was mentally panicking.

Dagger was walking ahead, anxious to meet the other genomes again, and the genome that was with them walked beside Zidane.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Saki asked, her blue eyes wide and sparkling.

"No, she doesn't." He sighed. "And she isn't going to be happy when she finds out."

Saki closed her eyes in thought, a slight, emotionless smile forming on her lips. "I don't think telling her now would help either."

"You think?"

"I think it's best she finds out when she sees him."

"Hmm. Anyway, how did you know that she doesn't know he's still alive?"

Saki uttered a short and high-pitched squeak, probably meant to be laughter. "Because he has been panicking about it all day. He knew she was with you, and he's a little afraid of what her reaction will be."

Zidane held back a snicker. "Kuja, afraid of Dagger? Never thought I'd see the day."

"What are you two talking about back there?" Dagger stopped, allowing them to catch up.

"Nothing." Zidane and Saki said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group finally arrived in the Black Mage Village, the genomes crowded them, somewhat excited to have one of their own back. After recovering from the initial shock of their emotion towards Dagger and himself, Zidane managed to spot Mikoto beyond the crowd. He moved through the crowd, his hand entwined in Daggers.

"Mikoto." Zidane smiled at her, but her blank expression unnerved him. He tried to lighten the mood. "So how's my little sis?"

He patted her head. "Don't patronize me, and don't call me that. I'm not your sister."

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"You know."

Dagger looked at their facial exchanges, utterly confused. "What's going on?"

Before Mikoto could answer, a voice in her head caught her attention. Zidane heard it too.

_Never mind. Just...bring them to me._

"Fine." Mikoto grunted, directing the couple to the old graveyard at the back of the village.

Zidane scratched the back of his head. "Oh boy."

"What?" Dagger asked.

Zidane hesitated as they turned the corner, bringing them into the graveyard.

Dagger gasped as her brown eyes fell on the figure that knelt before her. The figure that had brought nothing but misery, destruction, and death to Gaia.

"K-Kuja?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zidane: Chapter over. But seriously, if you want Sora to live, please send your donations of 1 review per every chapter you haven't reviewed.**

**Dagger: Don't you think that's a little cheeky?**

**Zidane: Dagger, she needs reviews or fanfiction will lose an author!**

**Dagger: Erm, ok. REVIEW! :casts spell:**


End file.
